


Huh, that's new

by Crios (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ......i'm sorry i rubbed my hands all over your great idea, Alternate Universe, Gen, On Hiatus, Other, Sort Of, headcanons treated as fact, i saw the post and i just went for it why am i liek this, look i am so tired it is 1 am why did i write this, pls forgive this tired soul who prolly wrote danny and izuku as ooc i;m tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Crios
Summary: Phantom is pretty sure this is par for the course when it comes to the Fenton family, even if said member of the family doesn't carry the name. Izuku, on the other hand, would like a return. Dying wasn't on his list of things to do today.----inspired by atumblr postbyfoxyteah





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1 am i have no idea what the heck i'm doing please forgive me
> 
> also what are titles

There was a group of five people, all of them smiling up at him. Phantom smiled back at them before placing the photo back on the shelf, next to the NASA mug. He liked to look at the photo as much as he could. It wasn't as if the people in it where around for him to talk to anymore.

No, not even himself, technically.

Danny Fenton had died at the age of 51 and became Danny Phantom full time. Phantom had just been grateful he could still remember most of his human life.

Sure, his first memory now was the Accident, but he'd rather have that be his first memory and remember his entire human life than none of it at all. He's not really picky these days. Kind of hard to be, when there isn't much to do.

(He sort of understood why the ghosts always broke out of the Ghost Zone now: It was downright boring as hell. Phantom was pretty sure he'd have more fun in a bingo hall.)

The only thing he really does anymore is map out the Ghost Zone. That was...easier said than done, he thought, as it was hard to try and chart a place that was constantly shifting. The Infi-map would likely still be the only true reliable way to travel the Ghost Zone.

Unless you wanted to get lost of course.

He hummed to himself and turned from the shelves and to the study door. The study in his lair--Which was really just a replica of Fentonworks--had been added into the original Fentonworks shortly after his parents handed the reigns of control over to him. Which, he in turn, held out to his partners.

Phantom's faint smile turned into a frown at the thought of his partners: While he couldn't blame them for properly moving on, he still missed them, like an ache in his chest. Some days it was so bad he had to turn to other things to distract him.

Like charting the Ghost Zone, wishing there were stars, and making sure his descendants didn't blow themselves up with their ghost genes.

...Okay, so, that last one needs explaining. See, ghosts had a sort of...connection with their kids. It's so their cores don't get damaged until they've fully matured. Danny, when he was alive, had always been very close to his kids and his grandkids after that. They didn't have a core proper--but that didn't stop him from getting attached.

The thing is, getting attached to his grandkids was strange. That should've been their parents, his own kids, that had that reaction. But they were never as attached to their kids as he was.

Not to say they didn't love them! But Danny's entire world had revolved around them and his partners. He'd probably have snapped if they had died before him.

(Good thing he died first, huh?)

In any case--his parents had figured out why he was so attached. Apparently, due to the lack of ghost cores his kids and grandkids had, they couldn't really attach themselves in the same way as he did.

Of course, it was only after he was stuck in the Ghost Zone that he realized that no, that didn't only apply to his kids and grandkids. Apparently, it also applied to his grandkids' kids and their kids--and so on. It was a little hard to defend his descendants from the Ghost Zone.

It was thanks to that, though, that he was able to track his descendants and made sure they didn't get themselves blown up.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs. Huh, when had he gotten down there? Phantom really had gotten lost in his thoughts if he had made it down the hall and stairs without realizing it.

...He needed to find something to do, before he loses himself to his thoughts for a century.

Phantom paused. Lose himself for a century huh...?

"I'll go visit Dora."

* * *

Visiting Dora does not go well.

It was, let it be known, not Dora's fault. Really, it had more to do with Phantom being an overprotective nitwit than anything else. Sure, everyone had a bit of a freak out when, whoops, the first portal that anyone had senses in centuries suddenly opened up. But no one's was as bad as Phantom's.

He literally blew up half of Dora's great hall.

...Phantom promised Dora he'd fix it, but first he has a portal to find. And he has to find it fast--before too many of the ghosts in the Zone who can make their own portals start tearing out and into the real world.

Ugh, he's going to have to catch them all eventually isn't he? Damn his stupid complex...even in death it haunts him.

Of course, it wasn't entirely his stupid hero complex kicking in--it was also his core thumping in his throat, his head screaming at him to move _that's one of HIS out there, floundering and **confused and even maybe hurt.** _ He hadn't felt like this since Danielle had almost been melted into ectoplasmic goop all those years ago.

(....Phantom was fairly sure he might've almost snapped that night. Feeling another ghost's core nearly flicker out was not a fun sensation. Especially when said ghost was practically family at that point.)

His thoughts sped past him almost as quickly as the lair doors. Why did this even have to happen now of all times? If it had been his own lair he'd damaged, he could just wave a hand and fix it. But noooo, the freak out had to happen while he was at Dora's. Hopefully she'd forgive him after he....figured out what the hell he was trying to do.

What was he trying to do anyway? He couldn't stop the ghost core from forming but--he supposed he could at least help the poor kid get integrated into the Ghost Zone. It was Phantom's damn genes that got him blown up--

\--Oh. Oh wait, that's--funny. The core just went a little quiet, like it had gone distant, despite the fact that Phantom was still going full pelt towards it.

For a moment, Phantom almost stops flying as realization hits him like a lightning bolt. Shit, shit, that's not a ghost he's feeling from his descendent. Nope, that is a halfa, like he was, once upon a century.

Wow, that was weird. He hadn't thought that was possible--but if the ectoplasm had torn a hole right as it was blowing up his descendent...yeah, that made sense. Damn portals, always causing people grief.

Either way, he needed to kick his stupid ghost tail into gear, if he was going to get there before the kid managed to phase right through the planet.

* * *

Izuku is Not Okay.

Like, see, he'd be fine if he had just his usual walk home being depressed over Bakugo destroyed his self esteem (again) and wondering if he needed to replace what Bakugo destroyed (again).

Except, no, he gets turned into a hostage by a--a--a sludge guy and then, while trying to struggle and get away from the possibly psychopathic guy, Izuku exploded. And not in the 'Bakugo-was-having-a-bad-day' explosion. In the 'horrifying-green-light-and-burning-flesh' explosion.

He's not entirely sure he's still alive. Izuku doesn't...feel alive. He's still thinking and looking and--breathing but he's too cold to actually still be alive right? Except that doesn't really make any sense either.

Izuku looked down at himself.

...When did his school uniform go entirely white? And, add on to that, why is his HAIR white as well? Did his hair suddenly prematurely go white when he died? Great, what was he supposed to tell his mom? 'Whoops, sorry mom, I died and the stress of it turned my hair white. Forgive me?'

Could he even talk to his mom about this? Oh no, what if she said he couldn't stay? Would she chase him out of the house with rice? God, he was going to die a second time wasn't he.

During his panic, he didn't really notice when he suddenly went from being cold as ice to...warm as a human. Izuku was too busy worrying about his mother too, to notice the guy with a shock of snow white hair sticking his head out of the glowing green circle in the air. Actually, he'd been a bit too busy panicking about being dead to really notice that circle...thing at all.

He was also too busy to notice that he had started sinking into the ground.

"Wow, okay, none of that, kiddo." The shock of cold hands snapped Izuku out of his panic. "See, there you go, no intangibility and falling through the earth."

Izuku stared at the snowy haired man in front of him, who was carrying him with his thin as all heck arms. He's pretty sure even he has thicker arms than that.

"Who--Who are you?" Izuku winced at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like he'd been screaming himself hoarse which--in all honesty, he probably had been. After all that guy--that guy drowned him.

The man grinned and Izuku stared at the glint of fangs. Woah. He felt like he should be more scared than he was. But--This guy felt safe. As safe as his mother did, for all the cold he gave off.

"I'm Phantom. You can call me Danny," The man said, still grinning like it was his birthday, "I'm gonna help you get yourself under control. Okay, kid?"


	2. please stop crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY HOW DID IT TURN LOWKEY SAD.
> 
> anyway, so timeskip over the all might meeting Because I Can and two days into Danny's stay with his kids. I'm gonna call them that in this fic from now on you can't stop me.

Inko wasn't really sure what to make of the man her son had dragged home at first. He spoke in an entirely different language to what she knew--but Izuku had seemed to understand him without issue. At first she had been wary--he seemed off in a way Inko couldn't place. Of course, as soon as she asked where Danny had come from, Izuku told the story.

Green explosions and portals, All Might, and Danny (Phantom?) coming out of the portal to help Izuku.

She was still somewhat wary--yes he had saved her son from falling into the earth (when had Izuku gotten a quirk?), but he was still a stranger. A weirdly comforting stranger, like an older brother she never knew, but...for Izuku she had to be careful.

It had been two days since then and she was still struggling to be wary. Which was very hard, when it was clear Danny was trying his best to help Izuku with his quirk. Inko didn't know HOW Izuku had found someone that had the same quirk as him, especially out of quite literally nowhere but she wasn't going to complain.

How many people could say they were trained by someone who already had experience in their same abilities?

Of course, she really did wish she could actually talk to him. The fact that he didn't speak any Japanese was bad for communication. Translated communication always lost some meaning between the speaker and the translator.

...Maybe she should just teach him? It'd make things easier in the long run if they were all on the same page.

That was easier said than done, she soon discovered, when trying to teach Danny. It seemed he had trouble sitting still for too long, as if he had too much energy. It wasn't that bad but--it did seem like he was learning something as later that same day Danny greeted Izuku when he got home in broken Japanese. Just a simple hello, but Izuku had greeted him back with smile all the same.

The casual happiness Izuku had did make Inko smile too, however. It'd been so long since she had seen her son so sincerely happy. Ever since his friendship with Bakugo had soured when he was younger--when the other boy had gained his quirk--Izuku had never really been the same.

He was so happy.

So she felt horrible when she burst that bubble during dinner.

"Izuku, sweetie?," Inko said, placing her chopsticks to the side. Approach this delicately... "We...ah, we need to get you registered at the office for your quirk, you know? And...I think we also need to talk about your quirk as well."

Izuku seemed to melt before her eyes. Oh no. She wanted to take it back but he seemed so guilty, about something. And then Danny reached out and touched Izuku's hand.

"If you want. Tell her?" He huffed slightly and continued in the other language, his green eyes gleaming with empathetic kindness.

* * *

Izuku was terrified.

It had taken a full day to get a proper explanation out of Danny about his quirk--which was not really a quirk at all. That his new powers were--because he died. But also that he didn't? Danny told him that he was now what was called a Halfa--a being that straddled the line of life and death. Apparently Danny had been one before he'd died of old age which, in Danny's words, was a miracle.

He still hadn't gotten an explanation for that statement (he was still trying though!) and wondered if there had been any others since then.

"Technically, there was one other after me but she came to be about...a year ish after me? After her...No, I don't think so. The amount of energy it takes to create a Halfa--it rips a hole between this world and the Zone. If there had been? Everyone would've run to the human world decades ago."

Which was both comforting and anxiety inducing. It meant that he was new but also that he was, for all of Danny's experience, he was alone. That was almost scarier than being quirkless--to be the only thing like him...

And that brought them back to dinner, two days after Izuku brought Danny home to help. He didn't want to tell his mother about his not-a-quirk. What if she got angry? What if she threw him out? After all, him not having a quirk...it had basically chased his dad away hadn't it? Why else would he have chosen a job so far abroad?

He didn't want to lose his family.

But he might lose his mother if he lied too. And it seemed like Danny was alright with him telling her--about Izuku's new Halfa status and what Danny was. So Izuku swallowed his fear and looked up at his mother.

"Mom? It's...not a quirk."

She blinked at him, clearly confused. Oh no, this was already going horribly wrong. He should've said it differently or done it differently. Now she's goign to think he really is dead, deader than Danny is--

"Mumbling." Danny hissed, gently prodding him with a finger.

Izuku flushed before he swallowed and looked up at his mom. She almost looked afraid. "Mom, I. It's not a quirk. Danny told me--I'm something called a halfa now? A-a-and he said when he was alive he was one too so he can help me get my powers together and then I could. Maybe pass the test for UA...?"

The table fell silent with Izuku's last words. At some point he'd started staring at his food, too scared to actually look at his mother any longer.

And then his mother sighed deeply.

Izuku looked up. Inko still looked scared but she was clearly trying to swallow it in the face of all this. "You're still...mostly alive, right?"

The question made him blink. "I...from what Danny said, Yes I am. But mom--"

She suddenly waved a finger at him. "Not buts! I--I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared about all this. And that this wasn't a lot to take in but I...Izuku, you are my son. And even if your quirk is not a quirk...well, We'll still have to register it. And they don't know it isn't a quirk."

Oh. Izuku blinked to stop himself from crying. Even if she didn't understand or that she was scared--she still loved him? That was--more than he thought he could ask for but she still did it. Mothers, huh?

Inko then sent a hard look at Danny, who shrunk down. "You didn't make him a Halfa, did you?" Her voice was stern and Izuku flailed internally as he quickly translated it to the ghost.

(...Huh, it was suddenly hitting him that Danny was a dead person. A person who has been dead a long time, if some of the things he's said about Quirks is anything to go by. After all, he seemed kind of confused by it all...)

Danny thought seemed stricken by the question. "No, no!" Izuku translated. "I mean, everyone felt the portal tear--by the time I got there it was when Izuku was phasing through the earth. I jsut managed to be the first friendly ghost to make it there and close it before something bad happened."

Izuku paused. There was something... _off_ about that. But first!

"Friendly ghost?"

The man rubbed his neck, flushing green of all things. "I uh. Well, I was told I had a bit of a hero complex when I was alive? So I sort of. Wanted to stop the ghosts from getting out and hurting anyone."

Wait, what? Izuku looked at Danny. "You were a Hero?"

His green flush went a deeper shade and Izuku swore he saw it glow a bit. "I-I guess? I never really called myself that, I just helped people, Izuku." Danny shrugged, like it was no big deal. "It was sort of my fault at the time ghosts were coming through so I sort of...had a duty I guess to protect the town?"

Holy Crap, Danny was a Hero. A dead one, yes, but? Izuku bit the inside of his cheek. He had to ask.

"Do you think I could use MY powers to help people?"

Danny looked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah of course! Er--I mean, only if you want to, kiddo. You don't have to do anything I did just because I did--Oh no, Izuku, _why are you crying what did I say_ \--?"

Izuku could be a Hero, if he wanted to.

And he did.

* * *

Phantom sucked at stopping kids from crying. Just ask his kids and grandkids--they'll tell you all the sordid details on his failed attempts. It didn't really help that he had absolutely no idea what he had said that had set Izuku off. All he had said was that Izuku could be a hero if he wanted to?

Agh! Now his great something or another grand daughter was going to--what was it? Throw rice at him? It probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

(Well, really, pissing off your family was never really pleasant.)

And then Izuku said something to Inko--something he only half got, something about a UA? And then Inko burst into tears too.

Oh _No_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 'first draft, barely edited, and then posted' chapter hi.
> 
> Okay so in case you're confused i've decided izuku can def understand danny because ghost speak. (ty foxyteah because it makes sense) because of this izuku is playing translator but inko is just 'nope, danny is gonna LEARN japanase darn it' and then my hc about ghosts being able to 'absorb' language that they're around often reared it's head so danny had broken japanese. he can also still only understand the parts he can speak so.
> 
> also i love inko a lot she's a sad lady that needs hugs. also kind of a crybaby? prolly where izuku gets it from and that's why she's kinda jumpy the whole chapter after bringing up the whole...not-a-quirk issue.
> 
> and yes danny has given izuku some explanation. quicker he gets it done the easier it'll be for izuku to get his powers toegther, as far as danny is concerned. which also means maybe danny can stop worrying about his kids--
> 
> they're still kinda ooc i'm trying. to get a hold of 'hi i'm a couple centuries old' danny rn and sometimes he reverts to danny in the other fics i'm planning...also trying to get ahold of bnha characters in generally tbch


	3. fire and ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shouto is spelled w/ a u because i can  
> also i kind of see him being kind of uptight at first?? but also he's hard to write. so far. i'm getting a grip on my voice for inko tho, i think.
> 
> this chapter bounces around timeline wise--first part is shortly before the villain invasion, 2nd is during the tournament arc, and last part is internship arc.

Shouto still didn't know what to make of Midoriya and his strange aunt and uncle. The two had somehow integrated themselves into the UA staff without actually having any sort of quirk permit or even any sort of Hero history.

Or at least as far as Shouto was aware: the one time he mentioned it to Phantom (he did not feel comfortable calling the man 'Danny', even if he insisted on it), he had laughed and laughed and then looked Shouto in the eye.

"I am probably over qualified for the 'Hero' thing--but I'm kind of over it? I mean, I'll help if I have to, but I'm here for Izuku and Inko now--if they want to save the world, then I'll support them. Me, though? I think I'm done with all that Hero business."

Which told Shouto literally nothing, because he had never heard of any 'Phantom' with the type of quirk...s that he had. And then there was the Aunt.

From what he heard of the story from Midoriya and Hatsume, Danielle Fenton--Phantom's twin sister--had mostly the same quirk as Phantom. And the same Hero name too. She'd also showed up a few months after Phantom had, rejoining her family with an ease that Shouto was somewhat jealous of.

...Actually, it'd be a lie to say Shouto wasn't jealous of Midoriya's family in general. Two extended family members, with the same quirk and wasn't a horrendous excuse for a human being? Shouto would love to have that.

(The irony here, is that Shouto is wrong about the human being part: Neither Danny nor Elle had been human in a few centuries--give or take a decade or two. Not that he knew that.)

Of course, Shouto was still skeptical that Danielle and Phantom were twins--Phantom had age lines that Danielle did not. There were multiple possible reasons but---Shouto just looked at them both and say sibling, not twins, for all they looked the same.

Shouto was eyeing them as the duo trained the students. He didn't know why All Might and Aizawa had approved them to do training for them but Shouto would be lying if their style wasn't affect. They'd already taken their basic physicals, both for their quirks and their non quirk abilities.

Phantom had gone on about how 'You can't always rely on your quirk, so you need to be strong on your own too.' Considering one of their teachers could negate their quirks, Shouto supposed that made sense.

He sighed, letting frost drift over his hand. He was looking too much into things--but he couldn't help the suspicion either. It was just a habit now, to be skeptical of others.

"Wow, cool! You can do ice? Danny didn't mention that!"

Shouto choked. What the--where had she come from? It was if she had teleported behind him.

The ponytailed trainer grinned at him, giving him a peace sign. "Hey, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." Danielle clasped her hands behind her back. "I knew there was an electric guy here--you can just feel the charge in the air around him--but ice? That's so cool! Danny is the only person I ever knew to have ice."

...eh?

"Wait, Phantom has ice?" What type of overpowered monster was he? Minor Flight, intangibility, and invisibility were bad enough--adding in ice and who knows what else? Shouto frowned.

Danielle blinked, still smiling but clearly confused. "Uh, yeah? He doesn't really keep it quiet--he likes making little ice statues for everyone. But..." Her eyes flicked to his red hair. "Can you only make ice with one hand? That's kinda strange...Do you have any other abilities? Or I guess, more than one facet of your quirk..."

She made a face at the last part and Shouto frowned. What as so weird about that? He sighed. "...I only care about my ice. I don't need anything else."

"Need?" Danielle's smile twisted into a frown. "So you do have something else? ...You know, I don't think ignoring part of your quirk is a good idea..."

He stiffened and looked away. Shouto hadn't meant to give away his fire--even if he only had revealed he had more than one part to his quirk. Crossing his arms, he looked away. "How would you know? I know what I'm doing."

Danielle sighed and straightened, her gaze turning away to the group of students Phantom was putting through drills. "...Alright, if you say so. I'm not going to tell you what to do. But, word of advice?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "If you're avoiding using your full quirk because of someone else, you should consider a different solution." Then she smiled and wave at him.

Shouto startled, opening his mouth to try and retort--but Danielle was already running off, waving at Phantom and yelling that he needed to 'leave some of the newbies to her too you know!!!'

What the hell was all that?

* * *

Danielle was bouncing on her heels as she made her way down the hall. The 36 year old--or really, the few-centuries-or-so year old--was curious.

After the battle between Izuku and Todoroki, Todoroki had avoided quite literally everyone else. But there was no way he could avoid her! Especially as he was going to his next battle soon.

"I'm so going to catch him off guard." Danielle crowed to herself, just before she stuck her head through the door with a cheer. "Hey, Todoroki!"

No reaction.

Danielle paused and stared at the boy. No reaction was kind of a let down for her. Seriously, she was so used to people choking on their shock that Todoroki not reacting all bother her. Pouting, she stepped through the door. "Seriously, there's no need to ignore me, you know?"

Todoroki looked up and stared at her. She paused: That face...ah, she knew that face.

That was her face.

Well, not now, because she had long since gotten over the things that used to hold her back. She'd only been able to do so because of Danny and Valerie. But yeah, she knew that face far too well.

Shifting out of her playful mood, Danielle took a seat in front of Todoroki. She leaned her chin on her hands as she surveyed the young man. He still hadn't really acknowledged her beyond a respectful nod--which concerned her. Was he worried for Izuku or--

\--Was this because of his fire?

Had using his fire really freaked him out that badly? Granted, from what she could tell of who had been identified as his father, Danielle wouldn't be surprised. The vibes she got from him where not the 'what a good father!' vibes.

She closed her eyes. Perhaps...Todoroki would benefit from that story.

"Here's a little story, for you." Danielle began. "Once, a long time ago, there was a girl whose father was her whole world. He had been the be all, end all of her world. Except, one day, she met her brother. They didn't know they were siblings at first, not until it was revealed to the boy behind closed doors. They fought, the brother and sister, at the girl's father's demand."

There was no need to look at the boy's expression--half of what she was saying was probably going over his head. It's not like he already knew what happened--for her or for Danny. Plus, she was keeping some of the details out of the story. For example, her being Danny's 'sister' and not his clone, like she really was.

A soft hum as she leaned forward. "And then she learned her father wasn't her father. He was just using her, like she was a pawn on a chessboard. So she teamed up with her brother and they fought the man. That man, a man of fire, lost to them. She left, after he was defeated, to wander the world which she did so gleefully. But then something happened--she got hurt and she needed her brother once more."

She pulled back, one hand held forward as sparks of fire flickered between them. Todoroki was suddenly enraptured by the fire between her fingers.

"Her brother saved her and. Life went on. And then she found her fire--and she wept because she knew it was a tie to her former father, the man who sought her death. She couldn't stand it. So when her brother saw her fire one day, she screamed and fled, believing that he'd reject her for something outside of her control."

Danielle smiled to herself, remembering. Danny had been so startled by her running off that he'd stalled. He'd tracked her down in a couple hours afterwards, but during that time, Danielle had managed to psyche herself out even further than she already had.

She closed her hand, the sparks dying. "He didn't. In fact, he accepted her without hesitation and told her '--this is your fire. Even if he has fire too, it doesn't make it his unless you let him.'" Danielle smiled again. "She cried and they made up. And--I suppose it's happily ever after for them, until the next time a crisis shows up."

Todoroki's gaze followed her as she stood. Her fingers slipped into a pocket and she dropped the business card in front of him with a cheery grin and wink.

"If you want some outside help with your fire, let me know, `kay?," Danielle said before turning and walking straight through the door of the room. Ha! What a cool exit! She totally beat Danny on that!

(The business card was the new Fentonworks business card--the first set of the since Inko and Danny had started up the business. Or, restarted, in Danny's case.)

* * *

Inko hummed to herself as she finished the last of the paperwork. This specific paperwork was for the site they'd gotten for their permanent offices, though it wasn't the first set of paperwork she'd done in the past couple weeks.

She'd filled out paperwork to get an internship for Mei Hatsume--a young woman who had become friends with Izuku half a year before Izuku had gotten into UA. Inko had also put in an offer for Izuku himself, in case he wanted to have some private training time with Danny and Danielle. And lastly...at Danielle's request, an offer to Shouto Todoroki.

He was the boy that Izuku had fought in the tournament. The same fight that Inko had ended up fainting during, as the intensity of the fight had thrown her.

(When she woke up, she had an icy towel laid across her forehead and a fretting Danny hovering over her. Danielle had just about died laughing at Danny's reaction her fainting--once she had stopped panicking herself.)

The paperwork for the hero class had been far more extensive than the paperwork she'd been given by UA for the support class. Inko had a feeling that it had more to do with her company being support and not a hero agency. That was...fair, but it reminded her of how frustrated Danny had been about how the quirk laws worked.

Inko sighed and shoot her head. She really didn't want to know what had happened on that trip--she was already well aware of the fact that Izuku's safety had been ensured during that time but. Besides that? Inko was fairly sure she didn't want to know what happened.

Ah, well. It could be worse.

She was broken from her mood as knocking echoed from the office's front door. Still humming, Inko put the finished paperwork down and made her way to the office, opening it up. Standing outside, looking like he was trying to not look nervous, was Shouto Todoroki. Inko smiled, a little confused. Sure, they'd given him an offer but--had they already been told about the offers?

Even then, Inko hadn't thought he'd have chosen their support office.

"Hello!" Inko greeted, still smiling. "You're Todoroki, right? How can I help you?"

He seemed to pause a bit before nodding and looking at her. Oh, dear. That burn across his face--who could've done that to him? "I'm looking for Danielle...Fenton?" His statement lilted into a question and Inko couldn't help but smile.

Danielle likely confused him about her last name--half the time she introduced herself as Danielle Fenton, Danielle Phantom, or, on occasion, Danielle Gray. Maybe Inko should find out about that last one. It seemed rather out of left field, as at least phantom and fenton sounded similar.

"Danielle is in the back with Danny--Do you want me to get her or would you like to go and see her yourself?" Inko asked kindly.

Todoroki's mismatched eyes slipped past her to seek Danielle's silver-y hair before he nodded. "I'd like to go and see her myself. There's something I need to talk to her about."

What a serious boy, Inko mused. She...kind of wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and coo over him a bit, just to take that edge of sobriety off. Kids that age shouldn't be acting like they had the world on their shoulders.

Inko nodded back. "This way!" Closing the door behind Todoroki, she led the way between the four desks and boxes of scrap and half built ecto guns to the back room: the room where Izuku would make the portal to the Ghost Zone for him, Danny, and Danielle to train in. It was also where their more explosive products were tested to make sure they worked.

Which was practically everything, but semantics.

Her gaze flicked to Todoroki, who seemed surprised by the reinforced room--and the scorch marks on the far wall. He might've also been surprised by the floating green portal, which was being guarded by a reading Danielle. Inko cleared her throat and Danielle looked up from her book. As soon as her green eyes fell on Todoroki, she lit up like the sun.

Metaphorically.

"Todoroki! I--I thought you might not've wanted to come." She looked like she was trying very hard not to leap across the room and hug the boy. Inko wondered if all Americans were that eager to hug--and then remembered that Danny wasn't quite as physically affectionate as Danielle. It must be a Danielle thing, then.

Todoroki had shaken himself from his surprise when Danielle spoke and looked her in the eye. "You said something about fire, the last time we spoke. What exactly did you mean...?"

Inko nodded to herself and retreated from the room as Danielle made to respond. It was fine to leave him with her--he was no danger to her and there was no reason to worry that she'd hurt him. Everything would be fine, she knew.

She trusted it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda see danielle being a lot more 'need hugs' than danny due to how she kind of. 'grew up' with vlad, who doesn't seem like a physical affection type of person.
> 
> also fire core danielle.
> 
> I cant remember if it was ever specified if support companies can put in offers for internships, but i figured they would be able to?? and if they wanted to get hero class students they'd have to fill out dif paperwork from the paperwork from the support class paperwork. maybe i should add the 'au' tag anyway...


	4. fretful worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once I updated this at a reasonable time.
> 
> All Inko this time: In all her anxious overworking glory. Let people help u, Midomom!!

Inko sighed as she filleted the fish Danny had been so kind enough to get her earlier that day. Work was as always hard: but she was a secretary that had to be....discreet about her Quirk usage. Using it at home or to show her ability at a doctor's request? That was fine, but to use it at work without a license...

She didn't want to know what would happen if someone found out about that.

It was lucky no one had seen her doing it as of yet. The permits for free usage of one's Quirk were far too hard to find: If it wasn't for the fact that she had learned to be subtle long ago, she would've been found out.

The thought made her bite her lip in worry. The reason she had learned to be subtle had been for Izuku's sake: Her son had been so devastated after finding out he wouldn't have a quirk and what she had said, she learned what she could so she wouldn't hurt him like that again.

But now...

Her thoughts strayed until Danny appeared in the kitchen, his head tilted to her. "I felt something off, earlier. Is something wrong, Inko?"

Inko blinked, a flash uncertainty crawling down her spine. Sometimes, she was fiercely reminded of how inhuman Danny really was. He may have been human once: Now, he was just a long dead ancestor of hers and Izuku's.

One who would do whatever he could to protect both herself and Izuku.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Danny. I was just...thinking a little too much. It was all mostly about my job."

"Your job? Has something changed?" Danny looked concerned: He was still working on getting an income himself but it was hard to do that when he was registered as dead more than a century ago.

Inko smiled wanely. "No, I was just worrying about if someone saw me using my quirk is all...I'd be in a lot of trouble."

Danny frowned. "Huh, why? Is it something to do with the law these days? I haven't really caught up on those."

Ah he managed to get it in one. Inko nodded. "You need a permit to use your quirk. It takes so long and so much money to get one, that only those who can get one when they're young are able to get them. If you're older and want one, you'll be in trouble." She finished the cooking fish off, realizing she almost burned it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Danny tilted his head worriedly.

Oh, how sweet. Inko smiled at him, trying to show her gratitude at his worry. He can't help, no, but his worry for her was enough as far as she was concerned.

"I'm afraid not, Danny. Well, not with ther permit problem: You can help me with setting up the table tonight, for dinner." Inko offered and Danny smiled, taking her up on that as he gathered enough dishes for three places on the table.

Inko wished there were four places to be set, and that her husband was there.

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Inko watched Danny pour over books of varying sizes and colors. Some had brilliant colored covers and others were dark tans and browns. Inko had no idea what was in those books, besides it being important to Danny.

Eventually, Inko's curiosity won out and she approached Danny as he closed one of the thinner bright red books. "What's all this?" She asked, bending to take one of the books. She had to be careful, with the rocking towers Danny had erected out of the books around him.

Danny hesitated, as if he was going to try and stop her but instead he sighed. Had he been trying to keep whatever this was from her until he figured out whatever he was trying to learn out? Inko peered at the cover: She may not be fluent in English but she knew enough to read the title that said something about support companies.

"Danny...Why are you researching support companies?"

His shoulders slump. "I was thinking we could...start our own? I have all the blueprints of my family's old inventions and some of those could be used on humans as well as ghosts--even if they were originally designed for ghosts."

Inko blinked. What? "Our own support company...? Danny, we're just two people."

He straightened, as if offended. "We're not just two people: We're two Fentons. Two Fentons who already have access to hundreds of blueprints back in my Lair in the Ghost Zone."

Hundreds--No way, there couldn't be that many of them right? She bit the inside of her lip. What could she say to Danny's determination? It was clear he wanted to try, even if it would never work.

She sighed. "Danny...Alright. We can try but I'm still going to be working as a secretary. I'm not risking that income source..."

Danny beamed and she couldn't help but think she had made the right choice, had said the right thing, for once. It was a marked improvement, to what happened with her son all those years ago. Inko didn’t know what she would do if her ‘brother’ became just as besides himself as she had caused Izuku to.

Path set, she sat down next to Danny and opened a book. If she was going to help with this, she was going to learn all she could about how support companies were ran. Inko refused to be left behind by any member of her family.

(Inko didn't know yet, but it was only inevitable that their business would start. It'd be small for years and years--and then it'd boom in popularity when people realized how good the inventions were. And the reinvention of the Specter Speeder? Well, no one had seen a free floating ship, without someone using their quirk.

How could the new Fentonworks not end up being wildly popular?)

* * *

It’s not until Danielle arrived that they really made any true head way into creating a support company. Yes, they had the paperwork done--they'd even claimed all the ancient patents in the US the old Fentonworks once owned. But they couldn't get off the ground for one reason or another.

For Danny, it had been because he didn't legally exist anymore.

Somehow, when Inko wasn't looking, he and Danielle managed to work out something that got them registered in Japan's system as citizens. Also, according to Danielle, they had gotten themselves registered in the US as well. It was how they'd claimed the patents.

Inko had a feeling she really did not want to know what Danielle and Danny had done to do that. In fact, she was intent to pretend she knew nothing about them never being citizens, for her own safety.

During that time, Danny had also tracked down All Might, whom had apparently wanted to talk with him about the Ghost situation. It was not getting better and, to Inko's surprise, Danny managed to get UA to support their fledging company with a grant of all things.

How he did it, she didn't know either. There was a lot of things Danny (and Danielle) did that she really did not want to know anything about, for her sanity's sake.

Either way, they now had a tiny office building where Danny had claimed a back room for Izuku's training. Danielle had jumped on board: Which left Inko to the paperwork. It wasn't so bad, actually. She liked doing paperwork.

The only problem was that her work as a secretary and her work with Fentonworks was starting to overlap in hours. She worried--fretted, really--that they'd soon have issues getting money through sales and that she'd lose her job on top of it, leaving her and Izuku with nothing.

Oh, yes, her husband still brought in a paycheck but she hadn't properly spoken with him almost a month. Inko feared what his reaction might be too everything that had happened in the past--had it really been eight months?--few months. She also feared he would try to call her on Danny and Danielle's relation to her.

The heroes that she had met were already wary of their so called relation. She definitely didn't want to make it any harder for Danny.

Unfortunately, at some point, Danny noticed her worry and stress and pulled her aside while Danielle worked Izuku through his element. They sat down in the front office and Danny took her hands, expression serious. "Inko, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine: I know you well enough now to tell when you're lying."

Her shoulders slumped. Well, Izuku wasn't in the room so maybe... "A lot has changed in the past months. I'm...worried about how my husband will take it is all."

Danny frowned at her, his expression reading as 'there's more to this than just that, Inko, please tell me.'

It seemed she had learned to read Danny rather well too. The thought would've made her smile, had the subject they were talking about been anything else.

It seemed she had learned to read Danny rather well too. The thought would've made her smile, had the subject they were talking about been anything else.

"...I've also been having some troubles keeping up with my secretary job." She admitted, feeling useless. Part of her was relieved to finally tell someone about this but at the same time she felt like a new weight was dropping onto her shoulders.

He squeezed her hands, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I can lessen your hours here, work on some more of the paperwork. You need time to sleep and relax too."

Inko hesitantly smiled, sadness sliding down her like a fresh rain in summer. "I couldn't ask you to do that, Danny. You're already trying to put things together and train Izuku at the same time. I couldn't ask you to do that for me: I can handle this."

Danny snorted and shook his head. Inko blinked in bewilderment as he reached up and poked her nose. "I had wondered where Izuku got his stubbornness from. It must be a Fenton trait. Inko, Danielle can help with his training. Heck, she's probably a better match for his water element that my ice: I freeze and shatter. My ice can't flow--but Danielle's fire can.

"Besides," He said, tilting his head with a grin, "I should probably pull more of my own weight around the office and paperwork. What do we need to do now?"

Inko's smile went from hesitant to radiant and she bustled to her desk, shifting through the papers and talking Danny through it. Maybe she still felt useless--but Danny's assurance that he could help without doing too much...Well, it hadn't completely availed her worries, but she could work through the rest in her own time.

Now, time to get to that paperwork!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic, but I might be going silent on a lot of my DP fics for a bit. I'm trying to write two projects (besides my original story) out at the same time. I want to completely finish both of them so I can just post the chapters up every other day for each--though as a side note, neither are actually DP fics, sorry?  
> ....I just finished ff15 okay, I figure i should get started on the projects i wanted to write for that game.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAo i don't know what i'm doing rn like this is sleep time hell for me why am i still awake.  
> i'm probably going to groan at myself in th emorning but do i care right now no i do not
> 
> inspired by a [tumblr post](http://foxyteah.tumblr.com/post/164871630271/yo-you-know-what-midoriya-izuku-he-was-just-14) by [foxyteah](http://foxyteah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
